


Creature(s) of the Night

by write_til_we_bleed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, M/M, Moulin Rouge AU, Musician Harry, Prostitute Louis, Top Harry, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_til_we_bleed/pseuds/write_til_we_bleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moulin rouge AU</p><p>1922, Harry The penniless musician comes to the town of Montreal looking for something more than judging glares, wanting to write music about what he thinks is most important in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature(s) of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I watched the movie. ALL CREDITS GO TO THE PRODUCERS OF THE MOVIE.
> 
> all I did was change a few things up for the fic, for it to flow better. 
> 
> Even some of the script is this fic bc it was all genius.

Who would kiss Harry styles, no one in his old town. They all laugh at him, call him absurd names and tell him he'll be a poor musician all his life, if he doesn't change his dreams.

Like that's possible. 

It isn't, Harry's tried. millions of times at least. He's lost count after trying to be a veterinarian.

Harry's on this noisy train trying to find some place new, other than here.

" I want to write about adventure, life , beauty, desire, passion and most of all.... love" 

"Silly silly boy" Niall shakes his head bringing the bottle back to his lips. " there aren't any of those thing in this town"

But Harry has never been in love. But he knows it's the most important thing in life. It's why he loves it so much. 

He looks back over to his new neighbor, the one he met when he'd first stepped into the new towns only apartment complex, the blond boy was passed out in the hallway.

He finally got to this town about an hour ago, Montreal, it's called and he loved it so far. 

Even if all he's seen is barely dressed women beckoning him and dirty streets.  
~~~~~~~~

Niall drags him to the theatre across the street from them his second night there, making Harry dress up nice and neat telling him " all the girls will be after you Henry."

" Its Harry, mate" He tells him for the last time as they watch the dancers shake and move, from the doorway.

But all the music stops and louis knows this is his time. It's his time to impress the one Liam has pressured him into getting next. The duke. Nick grimshaw

Louis comes out with silver body glitter shimmering on his naked chest and tight trousers that show off his thighs and some glitter falls to his bare feet with every step he takes. 

Liam goes with him, a step behind and searches out the crowd for Nick while Louis shakes his bum for all the people at the rusty club.

The party is in full swing by the time Liam finds him and Louis is sweating from the packed club and he shimmies out of his tight pants to give each and every man around him a knowing look.

" Where's he?" Louis whispers to his manager. 

And Liam points a sweating hand in a random directing, falling on a crowd of people squished in next to each other, and both Nick and Harry at the same time,

His blue eyes lock on Harry's and he nods, thinking he knows who the duke is and he thanks Liam for picking a good one this time.

Louis glides up to him, sweaty skin on display and shear covered bum in his view. 

" I've been waiting for you. " Louis murmurs into his ear. The prostitute places the others hand on his bum, " Would you like to meet later? "

Harry's eyes flutter shut and he nods a yes ," for a sample?" 

and Louis slides into his lap with a confused smirk, not paying any mind to the boys fumbling words. 

The glittering man curls his hand around the trembling boys neck to bring his mouth to his pulse point. It flutters under his lips., " I can't wait to have you inside me.....?" 

" Harry... Harry styles. "

Louis pulls back sharply knowing the dukes name's Nick. Not Harry. Not a Harry styles.

Louis scrambles out of his lap, falling onto the thrumbing floor only to be pulled right back up by one of Harry's large hands.

And he looks to the side, trying, hoping to see the duke. 

Nicks eyes are already on them though and the glittering hooker shakes off Harry's nervous hands to saunter over to The duke.

He turns though, " Bye Harry Styles."  
* 

" This is our new musician for our shows. " 

Liam spreads his hands wide, stepping back to introduce Harry to the girls and Louis. 

"He'll be writing all our music for the rest of this year. "

Harry's and Louis' eyes meet over the excited girls. And they stay locked until Liam drags Harry away to show him the club. Telling him that he'll need to move into a room underneath the theatre.

A few hours later after he tried to get settled in, Harry tries to write but he fails. He finds himself on the theatre rooftop, walking, muttering to himself and cool air brushing against his exposed arms and he sighs, thinking about Louis.

He hears a soft sweet voice and follows until a small, sweet boy comes into his view. As he's creeping up, trying to hear him better he trips up.

" Ah!" Louis moves to get up, worry coming to his delicate face.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry "Harry smiles, rushing the rest out, " oh no don't leave?" 

Louis nods, and sits back down, looks at Harry. Waiting for the boy to say something.

" Back at the club? " Louis nods, remembering, " was that real?" 

"Harry, you are absurd" Louis shook his head, furiously, trying to make the curly haired twat understand, and he stands" I am paid to make men believe what they want to believe" 

Harry just smiles wide, stepping closer to the small tanned boy, but a small doubt comes into his eye, that smile dims and louis' heart breaks as it appears in the boys shining green eyes

" right. How could I believe, you with.... me?" Harry asks.

Louis shakes his head before he can stop himself, biting his bottom lip and brings a trembling hand to his heart. 

Harry's eyes locks onto his every movement, the smile growing on his lips.

" love is just a game, boy " Louis whispers. Eyes searching Harry's, trying to keep his voice composed but failing miserably.

Harry's lips twitch and come into a smile, " but love is all you need. " Harry steps flush against the boy. chest pressed against chest, but the smallest ones hand trapped between them. 

" only for a fee cause a boy has to eat " Louis whispers, voice slightly scared and he plays with Harry's coat lapels, wanting Harry to see.

" tell me you don't love me" 

Louis shakes his head, " but you're just a penniless musician" 

Harry nods leaning down to catch the others lips with his own, swallowing the words, " you're going to be bad for business I can tell" , until Louis clutching him tight and whimpering in his arms.

~~~~~

" I just don't like people touching my things!" Nick Grimshaw sat in front of Liam paynes desk, right leg twitching as he nervously, but ferociously explained what he wanted. " I want Louis. " Nicks dull eyes met the others warm brown ones , " You know Louis Tomlinson. I'll produce this whole flimsy production for....for him. " Nick finished with a smug smirk. 

He ran a shaking hand over his tall quiff as the other man began to talk, " But Duke-" 

" No!!" The lanky man shouted, but found his composure quickly enough, " Unless... unless you want my manservant,mason.. "

Liam met masons eyes over nicks tall quiff and shook his head quickly, chuckling nervously he signed the papers in front of him blindly, " No need, my good man. No need. " 

Over time the lovers quickly found it easier to find time with each other even under Nicks persistence. Louis and Harry didn't let anything in their way. Not even liams harsh words against Harry. not even Nicks evil glances and abusive hand towards Louis. 

But something a little darker than jealousy and a bit stronger than love began to take over Louis.

~~~~~~~~~

" He wants to be right for you, duke " Liam shouted, trying to calm Nick down.

" I told you I didn't like to share, Liam " 

Liam shook his head in shame, and pleaded again ," but he's getting himself right for yo-"

" How? But fucking that... that--" 

"No! never. not for that imbecile of a boy " Liam assures. " He wants to be right for your night. He says... He says it'll be like your wedding night. " Liam shook with the lies pouring from his mouth, " He's like a blushing bride. Like a virgin" The manager quakes, laughs. 

" He'll be yours in a few days time, my Lord" 

~~~~~~

The small boys figure, racks with body shaking coughs as a syringe full of medicine is poked into his skin. Harry curls next to him when the doctor leaves, murmuring sweet, meaningless words into his ears, hoping to get the tears to dry quickly.

They fall asleep that night, together on Harry's one bed and the boy feels sadness seep into his bones, knowing that they'll never get past this.

It's the a few day's later, Harry's writing one of many pieces for this show with Louis sitting on their unmade bed, back against the headboard and Harry looks up just as the other boy runs small fingers to brush over the fine hair at the nape of his neck.

He feels the first stab of jealously then and " where were you last night, Lou ?" he asks timid.

Louis looks from the afternoon sky to glance at the musician, smile flicking his lips, " I told you, I was sick " 

" But-" 

Louis glances at him in sadness, then " I think this should end Harry, it'll never work" Louis says to him and the penniless boy sits there in shock but only for a moment before he rushes over and tries to pull the boy to him. 

The boy lets him for a moment, Louis brushing his soft lips over the boys warm temple, "I told you not to get jealous" he says sadly.

Louis stands, brushing off the boys eager, pale fingers, pulls on this flimsy shirt and goes.

Leaving Harry stuttering, eyes pricking with anger and sadness.

 

" My dear duke. I hope I haven't kept you waiting. " 

Louis speaks slow and seductive as he follows the leering man into his rooms, his long pants trailing behind him as he walks across the polished floor. 

That same night Harry goes to a local pub, sees millions of scantily clad, hears a twisted sad story of love of one prostitute and one poor writer. A story of desire, passion, anger, jealously and untrust.

" There can be no trust or love for one who sells it to the highest bidder. And if there's no trust there cannot be any love." 

Harry walks up to one of the most beautiful men, drops a heavy hand on his waist.

Sharp golden eyes, framed with thick black eyelashes peeks up at him and speaks, " How much do ya want ? " his accent is thick and it makes Harry retreat his hand, stuffing it deep into his coat again. 

The pale boy, shakes his head madly. He apologizes hurriedly and walks away and out of the pub.

" I will love you til my dying day " Louis whispers into the night stuck in a reverie as the duke puts a thick black collar around the prostitutes neck. 

Warm, rancid breath, is breathed onto his neck from behind and a cold hand is slithering into his shirt, right over his erratically beating heart and " no "

" No?" Nick whispers in confusion, gripping his pectoral hard and louis winces. 

" I cannot do this my Lord. " 

Louis faces the man, needing him to understand and The duke snaps.

He snatches the small boy up, grips his arms hard and throws him across the room.

Louis screams and fights back, but it's no use and Nick is on top of him.The man is ripping off his thin shirt and pants revealing a lacy bodice underneath. The bigger man is pawing roughly at his tan skin and biting and growling" mineminemine " like a broken record player.

And suddenly he's off, a taller, bigger man in front of Louis now and nick is a couple feet from him, his breathing harsh and his dull eyes closed.

The man who protected him, tells him to go and he does, not looking back.

~~~~

" all my life you made me believe I was worth as much as anyone would pay for me!" Louis wiped his tearing eyes and shouted at Liam.

He scrambles around the room, " But Harry loves me. we are stronger than this. me and Harry we can make it through this. " 

" But you are dying, brother. " Liam says quietly.

" I don't care! Nick is nothing. Harry is my everything. " 

" Send Harry away. Nick is mad with jealousy. He will kill him, you know. Send the boy away for his safety. If you love him, you will do this Louis. " Liams calmness leaves him and he's left shouting back, trying to make his little brother understand.

Louis shakes his head, tears streaming down his pale face. But his brother continues, 

" He doesn't belong here with us. With you. we are creatures of the night. He is too bright.... " Liam gestures around them. "for you." 

Liam walks out then, not able to witness Louis' pathetic cries anymore. 

~~~

Louis smiles at himself in his dirty mirror, tears drying and his mind made.

He sings to himself the small lullaby his father always sang to him and wipes his eyes for Good measure one last time before applying some finishing last touches to his outfit. 

His long pressed pants and clean pressed tight white shirt with his beautiful black head scarf and it is all perfect and before he can change his mind, he rushes out to Harry's small little flat under the theater. 

" The duke, he's offered me everything I can ever want. And you cannot. We can't meet any more though. " Louis finishes with a small frown and feels his eyes brim again.

Harry's standing in front of him with his own frown tugging at his blood red lips, his curls unruly as he tugs them and he reaches out a shaking hand to grab at Louis "tell me this is a lie" the musician mutters.

but the boy knows his mind would be changed if he lets Harry touch him. 

so he flits away with a smirk on his face and gives Harry one last glance before turning away and leaving.

For three days Harry lays in his bed, unmoving, becoming sick and more angry but he doesn't move. He becomes disgusting and even when niall comes around to help him, Harry yells to the top of his lungs for him to leave.

But one thought always picks at his mind over the nights .He has to know. has to know if its true. 

so he goes back to him one last time. And on that night his music was heard for the first time.

The theatre is bustling when he gets there. Everything in full swing, men shouting for more as woman and men alike dance with their skin on full show, cloth barely covering their genitals.

Louis comes out just as Harry's looking at the stage through millions of sweating men, his boy is singing and dancing just as provocatively but then he falters, his eyes flutter and his thin lips twist in a pained expression and even if it is for a moment, Harry sees.

Harry's heart in his throat, hoping that this isn't his boys last breath but Louis keeps going, stronger and better, his arms raised high, voice raising even higher and with a smile on his lips.

" the greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and just to be loved in return " Louis speaks his lines quickly, blue eyes searching through the crowd.

And Harry knows he'll never let this boy go. not until their last dying breath.

Louis shouts for him when his eyes finally see him, Harry knows when their eyes meet, Louis shouts his next line to Harry and the curly haired shouts right back to him.

" I love you " Louis whispers, lowly. No one hears but Harry himself

And Harry smiles, as wide as he can. He can't possibly smile any wider but he does. He barrels past old men and frowning women to get to his boy. His dying boy, to hold him as long as he can.

In the audience, the duke seethes with jealously, his tall quiff deflated with loss and he walks out, his feet stomping hard on the polished wood.

 

It's the end of the show. Somehow they pulled through and the crowd loved them. The cast is shouting, cheering and Harry has Louis in his arms, on his shoulders, shouting the boys name and Louis is smiling too. 

His last breath is spent smiling down at his boy, thinking happy thoughts and enjoying his life for the first time.

His breath hitches painfully, his blue eyes screw shut and his small fingers wrap around Harry's shoulder, his red mouth painted even more so from his blood. 

Louis limp body falls from his shoulder, Harry's smiles disappears quickly and he shouts for his lover to wake up and he cries until niall and Liam pull him off. He cries, still hearing the crowd cheer behind the curtain.

After that days turn into weeks and weeks to months and Harry goes back to his unfinished sheet music, a black hat perched on his too long curls and a sick color etched into his skin.

And he writes his final note thinking about his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I really hope you guys this is one of my favourites.


End file.
